


Together

by cloudychloeee



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudychloeee/pseuds/cloudychloeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigemi's rich, Ace helps her in her times of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is gender-switch, if you don't like, don't read. Wrote this before school starts, I hope you guys like it!

“Mom, believe me, I’ll be fine on my own,” A pretty girl tells her mother as she packs her bags, getting ready to move to her own apartment near Aoyama University.

“You’re my only girl, Shigemi, you know I can’t help but worry.”

“I’m your only girl, that’s why you should give me freedom and let me live on my own for a while,” Shigemi approaches her mother. “I’ll be fine, Mom. I can take care of myself.”

“Come, I’ll help you pack,” mother starts helping her daughter pack while talking at a hundred miles per hour on how she should take care of herself.

Kato Shigemi, fresh from high school and is about to embark on a journey called university. She’s currently a freshman law student at Aoyama University. She’s been living with her parents all her life but now, now that she’s a college student, she decided to leave home and live alone at an apartment near her university. Her father is a famous politician and her mother, a jeweller so she’s been born with a silver spoon on her mouth.

Growing up, she’s had many tutors teach her how to be a proper woman. Recently, she’s also been taking self-defence classes on the insistence of her father. Overall, she’s what you will call a perfect woman but there’s one thing, she’s extremely clumsy. Ever since she was a child, she always manages to trip on air and basically ridicule herself. She’s also extremely shy especially around boys so she doesn’t have a lot of friends.

“Emi-chan! It’s time to go!” The only guy she’s close with, Koyama Keiichiro, her best friend calls from downstairs.

“I’m coming, Kei-chan!” She calls to her best friend.

“We’re going to be stuck in traffic if we leave later.” Her mother laughs at the two before gently ushering Shigemi downstairs to load her things in Koyama’s car.

After putting everything in the trunk of the car, Shigemi turns to her mother to say goodbye.

“Take care of yourself, dear,” Kato-mama kisses her daughter’s cheeks before turning to the man beside her, “Koyama-kun, please take care of Shigemi-chan for me. Now go, you’ll be caught in traffic if you don’t hurry.”

******

They arrive at Shigemi’s new apartment an hour later. She steps out of the car with a sigh, _finally freedom_. Shigemi hears Koyama laugh from the other side of the car.

“Don’t be so relieved Emi-chan. Now, you’re challenging this, living alone,” he best friend tells her, raising his eyebrows.

“Shut up, Kei-chan. This is the most that I have been free ever since I was born, of course I will sigh in relief.”

“Come on, stop standing and start moving. I’ll help you unpack so you can just rest tonight,” Koyama tells her as he carries one of the few boxes up the stairs and into her place.

They finish at about midnight; Koyama bids her goodbye, promising Shigemi lunch before speeding off into the night. She merely laughs at him before kissing him in the cheek, a normal thing for them, before bidding him good night. When she hears his car speed off, Shigemi locks the doors and windows before collapsing to bed without changing out of her clothes, too tired to do anything.

******

The first few weeks living alone were uneventful, mostly consisting of house-warming parties with friends and lunches with her best friend. She started class two weeks after moving in and so far, everything’s normal. As usual, she somehow becomes everyone’s crush.

It’s about a month after moving into her apartment that she starts to feel someone following and watching her every move. Of course, as a girl, she starts feeling scared. Scared that someone will jump out of the shadows when she’s on her way home, late because she had to stay back in school, scared that someone will enter her apartment suddenly and take her. It left her on edge, paranoid, and jumpy.

Her sudden change seemed to have alarmed her best friend but she couldn’t bother him that much because he has a job so she just tells him that it’s just her imagination, that homesick-ness is making her feel this way. Koyama doesn’t look convinced but he lets it go anyway. Shigemi is a capable woman and if ever someone attacks her, she’ll know how to handle herself.

******

A few weeks pass like that when finally, someone does attack her. While walking home from school, someone jumps out from behind her, holds her by the neck and puts something sharp against her face.

“If you scream, I will not hesitate to kill you, Little Miss Kato.”

“Who are you?” She asks in a scared voice.

“I’m here to kill you, Kato-chan.”

“Why?”

“Why don’t you ask your father?” Before she can even say something in retort someone comes along.

“Let go of her, bastard,” Shigemi and her captor looks over to where the voice came from and sees a man, probably in his twenties, looking at them, cigarette hanging off his lips.

“Who are you?” Her captor asks, pointing the knife at the man instead.

Shigemi takes the opportunity to take the man’s hand to remove it from her neck before facing him and kicking him in the crotch.

“Why you bitch! You don’t mess with me!” Her captor screams as he launches at her only to be knocked-out by her saviour.

She looks at him before looking at her now-knocked-out captor. Shigemi’s about to bow in thanks when the man takes hold of her wrists and runs, pulling her behind him.

“Why are we running?” She asks him, still running.

“There are people chasing us. Well, chasing you.”

“Oh,” after that, they just do their best to stall the people running after them.

It takes them more than an hour until they properly stalled everyone. Somewhere along the way, he managed to hold her hand properly. The pair stops at a bar called Eito. When they were about to enter, the man notices their hands entwined so he immediately drops her hand and opens the door for her.

Once inside, she sees six more men all different in appearance, style in clothing. She stops just at the entrance while her saviour stands next to the other men. He seemed to have lost patience so he pulls her inside, and is immediately surrounded by seven men.

“Who’s she?”

“Where did you get her?”

“She’s pretty.”

“Oi, don’t talk as if I’m not here,” she then faces her saviour, “What’s this place? And who are you guys?”

“Feisty, I like her.”

“I saw her being attacked by men nearby. The men, they’re like us. I don’t know what they want but it wasn’t nice to point a knife at a pretty woman’s face. So I saved her.”

“Why are you being targeted?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t done anything.”

“You must have done something. That or someone just wants you dead.”

“Okay. First things first. What is this place?”

“This is the Eito Bar. We live here,” the man then faces her fully. “I’m Mac,” he points at the men one by one. “That’s Gum, Johnny, Arsenal, Jacky, Toppo,” then he points at the man who saved her. “And that’s Ace. Your name?”

“Kato Shigemi.”

Jacky then approaches her and looks her in the eye. “Kato-san, if you want to know why you’re being targeted, think about everything you’ve done. Those henchmen that tried to kill you are no joke. They’ll try and try until they succeed.” Shigemi visibly shivers at his statement.

“Oi, Jacky, don’t scare her too much,” she then sees Ace approach her. “In the meantime, we protect her, okay?”

“No thanks, I can protect myself just fine,” she crosses her arms and turns away from him.

“I know you can protect yourself, at least from one of them. What if they attack you in a group? What will you do then?”

“Fine. But can I go back to school?”

“Where do you study?”

“Aoyama. I study law.”

“No word gets out of here. Outside this club, we’re merely owners of Eito, understand?”

She nods before yawning. Ace looks at his watch and sees that it’s already past midnight.

“Come on, you can sleep here tonight. Take my room, I’ll sleep here,” she smiles gratefully at him and let him lead her to his room to sleep.

When Ace is sure that she’s asleep, he goes downstairs only to see Johnny by the bar.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” Ace asks Johnny, raising his eyebrows.

“You like her don’t you. You wouldn’t be this nice to a woman if you didn’t.”

“So what if I like her?”

“Do something. It’s your chance at happiness, Ace.” Johnny tells the man before going to bed.

******

Shigemi spends the majority of the next two weeks being protected mostly by Ace. She became comfortable with him, even going to the extent of inviting him to her apartment. They talk about tons of stuff, feeling strangely at ease with a man not her best friend is new to Shigemi but she just lets everything pass.

It’s a bright sunny day and Shigemi and Ryo are sitting in the girl’s living room, Ace playing his guitar while Shigemi reads through a textbook for school when the girl suddenly speaks up.

“Ace, I think I know why I was attacked,” she says quietly.

“Eh? Why?” Ace looks at her, confused.

“My father, probably. He’s Kato Shigeaki, the politician. That night, when you rescued me, just when you came out, he told me that I should ask my father on why he was doing that,” she says quietly, looking at her hands folded on her lap. A pair of darker hands take a hold of hers, Shigemi forces herself not to blush.

“Shigemi,” he utters her name with such tenderness that she looks up. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared,” a deep breath. “I was scared to know the reason why they hate my father so much.” She lets out a sob and melts into Ace’s arms while he can only put his arms around her and whisper comfort into her ears.

They stay like that until the apartment turns dark and when Ace is sure that the girl is asleep, he gently pries her away from him and leaves the apartment quietly, locking the door behind him.

******

“I haven’t seen him for a week, Kei-chan. I’m worried,” Shigemi says into the phone as she’s walking home from school.

“Emi-chan, he was bound to leave anyway. You’re not entirely friends anyway,” a pause. “Do you like him?” Came Koyama surprised voice.

“What! Psssssh. No! What gave you that idea?”

“So you do like him!”

“No, Kei-chan, where did you get that idea?!?!” She exclaims loud enough to catch the attention of the people around her.

She keeps walking and talking that she fails to notice that men starts surrounding her until one of them grabs her phone and turns it off. Shigemi turns around to yell at the man but she’s cut off by someone grabbing her by the torso, puts a handkerchief over her nose where there is a chemical that made her lose consciousness before carrying her to the nearby van.

******

Ace stops walking as he sees a girl, a very familiar girl being carried to a van before speeding off.

“Shit,” he turns around and runs back to their headquarters.

He bursts in, heaving breaths as he stops by the entrance.

“Shigemi has been kidnapped,” he tells them in between breaths. “I saw them speed off with her in a van.”

All the men stand up and gets ready.

“Do you have any idea on who kidnapped her?” Mac asks Ace.

“She told me last week that maybe it’s one of her father’s enemies.”

“Her father’s?” Johnny raises the question.

“Her father is Kato Shigeaki,” Ace says simply while everyone nods in understanding.

******

They leave the bar and set out to the Kato home. Shigemi left the address to Ace days ago.

“It’s definitely him. He’s been leaving threats since last year. At first I stood on guard but after a few months and nothing happened, I loosened a little. And Shigemi asked for freedom, I just gave it to her.”

“Kato-san, we’re going to that man’s office right now to see if Shigemi is there,” Mac tells the older Kato.

They leave moments later.

******

Shigemi wakes up at an unfamiliar-looking room, feeling beaten-up. She looks around the room and sees that she’s in an abandoned room. She also feels that her hands are tied behind her so she tries wriggling but to no avail, she remains tied to the chair.

After a few minutes of struggling, she stops and waits, hoping someone will come and rescue her.

She ends up waiting for almost an hour before she hears the first noise from outside, a gunshot, and familiar kansai-ben. Shigemi grins and waits some more. About 5 minutes later, the door in front of her is kicked open and she sees some unfamiliar men in suits. One of them approaches her and touches her thigh under the dress she’s wearing.

Shigemi tries struggling but to no avail, the man continues his assaults. He kisses her then, forcefully on the lips, bruising her in the process. She keeps struggling until she hears gunshots inside the room. The man assaulting her drops dead and the members all kill the henchmen.

She drops on her knees, sobbing as Ace kneels in front of her, taking her in his arms. She flinches at the contact and Ace feels his heart break.

“Shigemi, it’s me, you’re okay now,” Ace tells her. “I’m going to carry you, okay? Hold on tight.”

Ace carries her bridal style out of the building where their car is waiting. The members drop them off at Shigemi’s apartment. Ace carries her up and only lets her go when they’re at the _genkan._

“Do you want dinner? Or do you want to take a bath?”

“I’m going to take a bath,” Shigemi tells him quietly.

“Alright. I’m going to make some soup if ever you want to eat later.”

Shigemi nods as she slowly makes her way to the bathroom. Ace, on the other hand, concentrates on cooking. She emerges from the bathroom an hour later, eyes bloodshot and skin bright red. She walks to the kitchen, where Ace is preparing food and approaches him. The man looks at her and immediately engulfs her in a hug. She hugs back, clenching her fists on the back of his shirt as she sobs into his chest. They stay like that for a long time and when she sniffs and raises her head, she already looks less vulnerable and more beautiful.

With that thought, he leans in and kisses her on the lips. At first, it’s light touching, experimental brushing of lips but Shigemi leans in and presses her lips fully into his. This prompts Ace to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth to lick her lips, asking for her permission. Ace’s hands relocate to her hips as he pulls her closer, flush against each other. He pulls away minutes later, lips only lingering inches away from hers.

“Stop me, tell me to stop, Shigemi. Push me away,” he tells her, voice hoarse with want.

Shigemi’s hands cups his cheeks as she leans in for a chaste kiss. “I can’t,” another kiss. “I love you,” another kiss. “Make me forget.”

He pulls her into another kiss, this one full of passion and urgency that has them both breathing hard against each other’s lips as they pull apart before leaning in again for more kisses. This process repeats for a while until the tightness in Ace’s pants becomes unbearable that he carries Shigemi to her bedroom, not once breaking their kiss.

Ace puts her down gently on the bed before stepping away and takes a good look at her, lips swollen, red and parted, breathing heavily and eyes cloudy with lust. Knowing that it’s all for him, he feels himself growing harder inside his pants. With another breath, he pulls his shirt over his head and places himself on top of the lady in the bed. He kisses her again until she’s moaning out her name.

Ace then pulls her shirt over her head and relishes the sight of her bare breasts for him to see. He licks his way down her jaw, her neck, between the valley of her breasts and into one of her nipples. He sucks, pulls and gently bites until he has her moaning and panting underneath him. His right hand goes to her right breast and massages it with expertise, only making her moan. After lavishing his attention on her breasts, he feels himself being pulled up by his hair and straight to Shigemi’s lips. They kiss again, more passionately than before. He then feels her unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down to his knees without breaking their kiss.

He kicks off the pants and lets his hands linger on the waistband of her shorts before pulling it down with her panties. She gasps in surprise so he looks up to see if she’s feeling uncomfortable. He only sees the familiar challenge in the woman’s eyes and before he knew it, she rolls them over so she’s on top of him. He action seemed to have caught him by surprise as she leans straddles him, making sure her ass is brushing his cock. Ace sees her smirk as he moans raggedly at her actions.

Shigemi leans down to kiss him again chastely on the lips before moving away to get something from the drawer by the side table. He sees her come back with a pack of condoms and smirks. She stares at his smirk so he does something unexpected, he pulls her down underneath him and kisses her again, tongues battling for dominance. She moans into his mouth as she feels him push a finger in her wet heat, followed by another, and a third, and soon, she’s buckling at his hand. Ace pulls out his fingers just as she feels heat coiling in her abdomen, she whines and Ace chuckles.

She feels him move around, hears foil crinkling and knows what will happen next. At the next moment, she feels the head of his member rubbing at her entrance before he enters her with a sharp thrust, earning him a cry from her. Ace pulls her closer and kisses her as distraction from the pain. She huffs on his shoulder once, twice before voluntarily clenching around him, eliciting a moan from the man on top of her. He starts with a slow pace but as they both feel their impending release, he speeds up his thrusts, becoming more shallow. He moans her name like a mantra and she pulls him down for a kiss as she feels her release coming, clenching around him. He thrusts into her tightness once, twice, thrice, before coming inside her.

They continue kissing as they ride out their orgasms, drinking down each other’s moans. When they come down from their high, breath uneven, Ace still sheathed in her heat, he pulls her into his arms and kisses Shigemi tenderly. He pulls away, lips ghosting over hers.

“I love you, Shigemi,” he confesses to the woman in his arms.

She takes his cheeks into her hands for the second time that night and kisses him chastely, “I love you too, Ace.”

The grin that blossoms from his face makes everything alright. He pulls out from her and she winces as he catches sight of blood on the sheets. She looks at where he’s looking and laughs.

“It’s okay. That’s nothing dangerous. Plus, I was a virgin so,” He pulls her back in his arms, head on his chest and his arms around her waist.

“We’ll be alright together, aren’t we?” She asks him when they were both about to fall asleep.

“Yes, we’ll be alright,” he answers, breathing in the scent of her hair then kisses her hair before falling asleep.


End file.
